It is highly desirable in today's market place to provide higher quality products at lower cost by improving the quality of the fabrication and assembly designs. One such quality measurement has been termed the "six sigma" model for quality. Some view this six sigma measurement in terms of the total number of failures for a given overall fabrication or assembly design and others include every fabrication and assembly feature of that design.
It is highly desirable to provide, during the fabrication or assembly design process, a convenient way of analyzing the results of that design in terms of quality and the results of alternative fabrication or assembly procedures. This will permit the designer to choose those procedures for a given fabrication or assembly design feature that produce the best quality.